Trading Worlds
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: If you could go somewhere far away and become someone else...would you?


The portal opened, glowing a bright green as a large man held a girl in his hold. He was large enough for his fingers to have a tight hold on her uniform. Blood was dripping down from her arm onto the street concrete.

"Put me down!" The blond haired, lion eyed girl yelled, wiggling around as much as she could.

"Just throw her in the portal, shes worthless to us" another man said, his face was covered but he was normal sized.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?!" She screamed just as Wolverine and Storm were approaching them at full speed. "Sorry kid" he said before she was thrown in.

The portal closed and Logan's eyes narrowed at them.

_Over 15 years ago I fell into a portal just like this. That one got me into this super hero-mutant-marvel world, but I don't think this one will take me to another comic world. _

_No_

_Its taking me to my real world, fuck. _

"_Stop!" I screamed trying to turn around. _

_This world had become my world, it was where my family was. That world was nothing more then forgotten memories.._

She continued to scream till she saw another opening and fell out, straight into a puddle of water. Sitting up she looked back at the closed portal, tears were forming fast, and when she looked into the water, she cried more.

Her lion like blond hair was brown like her now pure brown eyes. The uniform, the one she dreamed of wearing for years, was nothing more then jeans and a white tank top.

_I just sat there, the large wound on my arm was starting to come to me, and the police man that was walking along the sidewalk quickly ran over to me. _

_He began to mumble and I started to remember a student at the school who would mumble. Tears were running down my face. I knew that it was just the blood loss but everything just began to spin. _

_I smiled when he began to appear as Logan, he wasn't in his uniform so I glanced at the wall then around for the portal. _He was still yelling at her if she was alright and telling her to stay awake

_None. He wasn't Logan, just someone I wished would appear out of nowhere. _

_At that point, I just smiled, a button in my brain went off and made me smile with tears running down the face. _

_I blank out, remembering what had happened 15 years ago, the night when the portal had opened for the first time..._

* * *

"Can't you do one thing right!" A mother screamed at her daughter, she didn't mean a word but they were arguing, and that was the point. Her words continued out her mouth and into her daughter's head.

Tears were forming as the painful words wouldn't go away no matter how many times she told herself that old saying about words never hurting her.

"FINE THEN! I'M A SHITTY DAUGHTER! WHO ASKED YOU TO HAVE ME?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs before running into her room, locking the door.

As both woman began to cry, they wanted to retract their words, but they couldn't.

_If theres a god out there then I wish he'd just kill me now_ the daughter thought. "I'll just run, get out of the state maybe even the country" she said quietly, whipping the tears away with her jacket's sleeve before stand up.

She was only 15 years old, short brown hair, matching brown eyes, glasses needed for short sighted, American, she was someone who didn't stand out in a crowd unless it was a crowd of Japanese.

Her orange swimming bag was starting to be filled with objects, clothing and some food her brother hid from their mom in her room. After the swimming bag was full enough, she pulled her back pack out and began to fill it too.

There was just so much going on at that moment. Grabbing her wallet and slipping a few bucks into it, she headed out the window. Setting the bags down on the fire escape she look down then placed her head phones over her ears. It was going to be rough ride, and that didn't just cause the fire escape was broken.

_**I miss the part, when we were moving forward now  
(On our way down)  
But maybe someday, I'll be something more than love  
Just know I'll never tell  
And when you're on your way down  
(Through the clouds)  
And you're waiting for your body's re-entry again**_

Dropping one bag into the trash nearby, she began to slowly climb down the ladder. Then since it wouldn't go all the way, and she jumped down.

**_We speak in different voices  
When fighting with the ones we've loved  
We speak in different voices  
Why can't we say what we're thinking of_**

Tears were still rolling down her face as she took her bag from the trash and started to walk away from her home. Her older brother watched from on top of the fire escape, wondering what he should do, then just forgot it and climbed back into his room.

**_Not even I will tell..._**

**_We speak in different voices  
When fighting with the ones we've loved  
We speak in different voices  
We say these things to know they're real._**

She continued to walk down the street, every once in a while someone else would be walking and watch her but that was her only contact with another person.

**_We speak in different voices  
When fighting with the ones we've loved  
We speak in different voices  
Why can't we say what we're thinking of_**

"Would you like to get out of here and start a new life somewhere more interesting?" Some asked her, her eyes widen that someone would ask that and she looked down the alley at the hooded man.

**_We speak in different voices  
When fighting with the one's we've loved_**

The skin that showed was a muddy green as his eyes had yellow pupils at the center. His brown clothes were ripped and covered with dirt. What made her believe him was the slimy tail that slowly waved behind his body.

_**We speak in different voices  
We speak in different voices**_

"Can you do that?" She asked, pulling the headphones off as her eyes went wide, stopping the tears.

"Yes my darling, I can take you somewhere that you dream of" he answered a glowing green portal began to open beside him, making her completely believe all his words.

**_To know they're real._**

She continued towards, dropping the gym bag at her feet. "Then can I leave?" The air around was being pulled though showing that it'd be a long ride.

**_Real._**

"Yes, its painless just walk through." He answered, watching as she walked straight into the portal, disappearing from her world for what she believed to be forever.

_**I'll never...**_

She quick was transported through the portal to what she believed to be the same place just without the slimy guy. Instead of going anywhere she fell to the ground in pain. Her body was pulling in every direction with pain.

**_Some days  
I get crazed  
I don't know why it's all relevant_**

"Whats going on" she asked, wrapping her arms around her torso, her nails were starting to rip though her skin.

_**I'll take deep breaths  
And keep control, go on.**_

Though it was dark, she could see the strand of hair in front of her eyes as it changed to a dark purple. "What the hell," she paused. "My...my...hair" she said quietly, her voice beginning to disappear.

People were walking around as most looked strange, no one would help her since she was becoming what was hated in this world...a mutant

**_I think I past my prime and lost my mind and I'm torn._**

She had some luck though and was kicking the ground to slowly drag herself to the sidewalk as she was still holding her sides in pain. Her whole body was rejecting this world, forcing her to stop and throw up everything that had been inside her stomach from dinner.

**_No telling what tomorrow holds.  
Who let, who let this feeling die, when all I did was try?  
Who let, you let this feeling die,  
I can't get you out of my head, my head.  
You're the flame that burns me so I know that I'm still alive._**

Her feet were barely working as they kicked once against to push her to the brick wall. It smelled horrible, she wanted to leave this world but knew if she did then there would've been no point to going to it.

**_Some say  
It's all fate_**

**_but I say we control our lives  
And if my destiny should outbest me then that's fine._**

Glancing up, she knew that it'd start to rain soon. "Its gonna rain but how did I know that" she asked herself, pain was burning though her body as she stood at the edge of the wall, unable to move anyway.

_**I make believe thrill and apathy co-exist in me fairly equally  
The truth is doubts are all I've got to call mine.**_

She knew she had to move even if she was going to fall and walked forward, falling into the sidewalk. "Fuck" she said just as it was beginning to rain, her lungs were burning, making it unbelievably painful to breath or do anything beside lay there.

_**No telling what tomorrow holds.  
No telling what voice takes control.  
Who let, who let this feeling die, when all I did was try?  
Who let, you let this feeling die,  
I can't get you out of my head, my head.  
And you're the flame that burns me so I know that I'm still alive.**_

When her eyes had closed, she was being picked up by someone. "Hey I'm still one of the living" she said to him as it just sounded liked mumbling to him.

He lightly chuckled, "don't worry kid, you're fine" he said, letting her grip his shirt in pain.

**I don't own anything and I'm too poor to actually own the x men, but I do have the rights to this story...i think...I have the rights to my character and well thats it that i can be sure of. **

**The songs are **

**Saosin- Voices  
**

**Bayside- Duality  
**


End file.
